An X-ray imaging apparatus is an apparatus which provides medical information about a subject in the form of an image based on the intensity of X-rays transmitted through the object and plays an important role in medical activities such as diagnosis and medical treatment. Many types of X-ray imaging apparatuses customized for different applications have appeared on the market to cope with a wide variety of medical activities. Among these apparatuses, a general X-ray imaging apparatus including a table can be provided at low initial cost and in a small installation space as compared with an X-ray imaging apparatus including a C-arm, and hence is introduced into relatively small hospitals and medical facilities and widely used. However, an X-ray imaging apparatus is designed to cope with only imaging (frontal imaging) from a direction facing the tabletop surface of the table. If, therefore, the operator wants to perform imaging (lateral imaging) from a direction parallel to the tabletop surface of the table with respect to an ROI (Region Of Interest) of a subject as well as frontal imaging, the object needs to incline his/her body on the tabletop. The action of inclining the body is a large burden for an elderly person. In addition, when the object inclines his/her body, the positions of the organs change from those at the time of frontal imaging. This makes it impossible to compare a captured frontal image with a captured lateral image under the same conditions. This may result in inability to perform proper diagnosis.